User talk:-xKevin-
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please add a new header when posting. Header: Insert Header Name here ' I do not speak any languages besides English and Korean.' Yo no hablo ningún idioma además del Inglés y coreano. (usado Google Translate ) 나는 한국말 할수있읍니다. If no reply me afk/away/sleeping :P (I try to reply asap) Time in my area: Click Email: Kevin0630@facebook.com Please use ~~~~ to sign your signature after your message Please make sure your text is in Normal Text when typing. I sometimes edit in source mode and it would be easier if I didn't see codes History These are made to save space. If you need to reply on any of those reply here. *Page 1 *Page 2 Page Fixing If you need to request a page fix please reply in this header. I will probably make a image guide instead of a video guide. Delete: Flack Tower and Martillo megatón. Thanks! By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:49,11/18/2011 -Deleted- -xKevin- 02:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gorgo the slideshow is missing By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:37,12/1/2011 Ban Hi, just want to ask do you get banned for trash talking??? By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:11,11/17/2011 Sorry for the late reply. Not really sure, this should explain it: clicky, but I'm guessing yes. You can ask MHLut since she's the main admin and has been here way longer than me. You can also read the Community Guidelines for more. -xKevin- 02:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Length uhhh actually its not clear about the width or the height so i think its rather confusing. Plus i don't think thats actually correct. 3 what? 3 blocks? :D 13:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Every building is a square if you don't know, and it's in blocks. You can check here: http://philipp.hostingsociety.com/ (and this can also be useful for yard designing :) ) -xKevin- 18:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Cage I just wanted to ask about the champion chamber. I have a level 5 town hall AND a champion cage, but i don't see where i can get the champion chamber in buildings. ---- The chamber is in defensive tab. -xKevin- 23:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not in any tab! I looked in each one, but no champion chamber! ---- what?..o.0 On defensive tab, it's on the 2nd page. (click yellow arrow button to view 2nd page) If it dosen't show up try clearing cache. -xKevin- 21:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) clearing cache? ---- this should tell you how: http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser's-Cache#Chrome_v10_.2B -xKevin- 06:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Investigate a user I've been looking over some of the edits being made by User:Christopherlin12, and it is starting to disturb me a little bit in terms of both his cooperation with other users and that he is doing wholesale removal of content from this wiki in a manner that I don't agree with. Some of it is innocuous and seemingly innocent, but he and I seem to be in the middle of an edit war, with him seemingly reverting nearly every edit that I am making. In looking over his contribution history, I see that he is also in conflict with several other users and may be causing a general problem on this wiki. Some of the comments he is making toward other users seem to be less than friendly and in general is causing a ruckus here at the moment. I've noticed that he has reverted some of your edits too, which should be a cause for concern. Since he seems to be at least somewhat knowledgeable about wiki editing and isn't doing blatant vandalism (like writing "I like poo" or something else really stupid), I don't think he deserves a user block... yet. Still, his behavior and response seem to be something that needs a second look, and if this kind of activity was happening on Wikipedia I would throw it on the Administrator's noticeboard or perhaps even initiate a formal ArbCom request. Since this is a much smaller wiki, I think something more informal is best, but it does take somebody with some guts to deal with a guy like this. Perhaps this guy can be "redeemed", and I have seen immature folks eventually get a clue about life and collaborative writing to cooperate with others in a more reasonable manner. But he does need to learn how to play nice with others. --Robert Horning 15:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tweaking CSS Sheet for the Wiki Since this is a fully protected page (and deservedly so as well.... vandals getting into this page would be a nightmare), I need somebody with admin tools to change the following page: MediaWiki:Common.css And then in that page add the following text: ---- /* Default skin for navigation boxes. */ .navbox { margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background-color: #E9B921; padding: 1px; } .navbox-title { background-color: #F7E5AC; font-size: 110%; padding: 5px; } .navbox-group { background-color: #F7E5AC; padding: 5px; font-size: 110%; text-align:center; } .navbox-list { background-color: #F8E9BA; text-align:center; padding: 3px; } ---- We can certainly tweak the colors here, and I wouldn't mind some discussion on what those colors ought to be, but this is one way to help make the navigation boxes look a whole lot more "professional" looking on this wiki. An example can be found here: Template:Champions The point of doing this is so you can also "customize" each separate "theme" and allow more user customization of the appearance of the wiki, but at the same time give some control over the "look and feel" of the wiki to the administrators. If any of this doesn't make sense, please drop me a message on my talk page, and I'll gladly try to clean things up for you as best as I can. Yes, this is advanced wiki administration. --Robert Horning 18:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) K, added it. I don't know much about this CSS stuff though. If it's wrong tell me to fix it. -xKevin- 23:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the "source" tags. Those need to be removed. I added them here so you could see what needed to be put in. I think that is messing up the CSS script, but I thank you for your effort. --Robert Horning 00:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) -Removed- -xKevin- 00:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. It seems to be working just fine now. --Robert Horning 01:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it still a stub? Is the Twig missile and Pebble Bomb page considered a stub? Kinda added stuff to it ... then christopher suddenly just added 45x45 to the twig missile AoE which i was not sure of i haven't even tested the block measurements yet but the circles were tested (found in the kixeye forums) (^^,)y 21:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Probably not, because those are minor pages. -xKevin- 00:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kevin, leave the message on the guy's talk page, not your own! They'll get the notice that your replyed if you put it on theirs. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Most people have a link to their talkpage in their siggy. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) press wrong la -_- change back Template Tweaks Is it fine if we tweak the templates for the buildings and champions? i've asked in the forums if we could add some more stuff. u could check it to see what we could add. [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 10:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC)